


Sunrise

by saibug1022



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blame Logan's playlist for this, Getting Together, In the Heights References, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pining Logic | Logan Sanders, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022
Summary: Roman is pining, plain and simple, and he is trying so incredibly hard to get something, anything, out of Logan. It happens eventually just not at all how Logan was suspecting.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: I believe none

To put it simply, Roman was having a gay crisis. 

His beautiful, elegant room was covered in crumpled up papers with hastily scribbled ideas that were discarded just as quickly as they were thought of. This wasn’t uncommon, but usually they had video ideas written on them or even ideas for quests within the Imagination. No these were plans of how to woo one Logan Sanders. He’d had the desire for quite some time but until the lyrics of a certain song playing through Logan’s door that it became a priority. 

He just couldn’t believe his luck. No, he literally wasn’t sure he believed it. Roman falls for someone. Understandable considering who he was a person and his role as a Side. The person is Logan. Okay, little unexpected but nothing wrong with it, he’d just suffer in silence until he eventually moved on, or at least forward. But THEN he hears Logan listening to a little song called Sunrise from In The Heights and he runs into a wall as a result of Pure Gay Panic. That song was not only so similar to their relationship but God it was basically everything Roman wanted. It felt like the universe was shoving his own love into his face to show him what he could never have. But then, he started to wonder what it meant.

Roman prided himself on knowing a lot about his fellow Sides. He knew Patton liked strawberry cake but sometimes he just couldn’t turn down Roman’s signature red velvet with the homemade white chocolate frosting. He knew Virgil had more of a sweet tooth than all of them but would still drink black coffee just to maintain his aesthetic. And he knew Logan listened to rap. Not always rap necessarily, but rhythmic more spoken-word type stuff. So a song like Sunrise was incredibly different from his usual. Roman just couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, Logan felt the same on some level. 

Roman sighed and tossed another wadded up ball of paper just in time for it to bounce off Virgil’s forehead as he entered the room.

“Hey what the-” Virgil stopped as he took in all the papers. He sighed so deeply Roman was worried he’d puncture a lung. “Seriously, Princey?”

Roman groaned and flopped backward onto his bed, immensely pleased when Virgil laid down next to him. “It’s called love, My Immoral.”

“That’s what these are?” Virgil grabbed one of the papers and looked at it in mock disgust. “Have I ever told you you’re actually a disaster?”

“Probably.”

“Look, dude, I say this both as your friend and the physical embodiment of anxiety: would you just get the fuck over yourself and ask the man out already?”

“What?!” Roman squawked. “I can’t do that yet! I have to woo him first! I’ll do it soon, I swear.”

“Bet you ten bucks you won’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“I bet you ten bucks you won’t confess within the next week.” 

“You know what? You’re on, All Time Low.”

* * *

Roman had stayed up all night with Virgil coming up with an actual plan. While Virgil promised Logan felt the same, Roman insisted they gauge Logan’s interest before anything else happened.

So whenever Logan was in the room Roman flirted like he’d never flirted before. Pick-up lines, flowers, compliments, acts of service, you name it and Roman had tried it. But every time Logan showed nothing more than distant curiosity. Most of the time it was just straight up disinterest (or a five minute long rant in the case of the flowers). Nothing had worked, and Roman was running out of plans. Every time, Virgil would give him this smug little smirk that made Roman want to take his whole face out, but he heroically restrained himself.

By the end of the week, Roman had all but given up. Either way, his time was up, so he went downstairs with a ten-dollar bill in his hand to give to Virgil. He fell onto the couch, sending Logan an apologetic glance. Roman sat and conferred with no one but his thoughts, pondering if maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe Logan didn’t actually have any interest at all and Roman was just setting himself up for heartbreak. As Roman was prone to do when he wasn’t paying attention he began to hum to himself under his breath, not even realizing what he was doing. He was so deep in his own head that he didn’t even realize he transitioned from humming to forming the actual words.

“Calor,” Roman sang. He didn’t see, but Logan’s head had shot up the second he realized the melody Roman had been humming, and now he watched him with wide, surprised eyes. “Heat. Anoche, last night. Dolor, pain. That's right. Llámame-”

“Call me.” At the sound of someone else singing Roman shot up straight, and he laughed a little when he saw Logan looking at him with the smallest, barely there smile on his lips.

“Azul,” Roman resumed.

“Blue,” Logan continued to Roman’s delight.

“Ámame.”

“Love me.”

“Perhaps I do.” Roman’s voice suddenly grew quiet as he just looked at Logan, trying to convey through his eyes something he was too much of a coward to admit plainly, to tell him that this wasn’t just another line in the song, that he meant it. Logan breathed in sharply. He opened and closed his mouth like he couldn't think of what to say. Of course this is the time Roman manages to render him speechless.

"Okay you know what, fuck this," Roman cursed.

Without a word he stood up and leaned over Logan, taking his chin in one hand. Logan closed his eyes and let out the breath he'd been holding. Roman paused, marveling at the look on his love's face. Logan tried so hard to have a blank mask on at all times, and Roman could count the times he'd seen Logan truly happy or even laugh on one hand. But here, his face was completely relaxed and open, and with his eyes closed, it was almost vulnerable. And God if that wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Eventually, Logan got tired of waiting and took matters into his own hands, literally. He tossed his book to the side and pushed himself up to close the final distance.

He hummed in contentment against Roman's lips, making the prince laugh to himself. Logan smacked him upside the head without breaking the kiss and Roman felt Logan's arm wrap around his waist. They kissed for what felt like hours just enjoying each other. It wasn't rushed or hurried, but it was definitely passionate. Roman wasn't sure how long it had actually been, but he smirked when he saw a ten-dollar bill on the table that hadn't been there before. 


End file.
